A Sweet Surprise
by Miu-Tinichi
Summary: One shot, Genesis finds himself alone one morning he then stumbled across an old forgotten tape, what'll Sephiroth make of it when he sees, and what has that nut gotten from the book store for Genesis. Possible OOCness in characters. Complete


People may seem a little OOC in this, apologies; however it's set after Crisis Core, FF7 and AC, so the characters may be a little different.

Brief appearance of Angeal; May I also note, reading Genesis and Sephiroth's little intimate moment while listening to Pink Oh my god makes it seem all the more sweeter. (despite the lyrics )

_When written in italics its meant to be coming from the TV_

_**When text is written in bold italics it's a flash back**_

* * *

Sephiroth was an enigma, an enigma that Genesis loved the feel of, his long silky hair, so very, very well taken care of, his air of high class, knowing you'd never get close enough to him to ever feel his touch.

However Genesis knew that touch, he was closer to this enigma than anyone else, possibly because he was such an enigma himself, there were a few complications to him too though; it had to be said. He only had two extremes, being as high as kite on life, or down, and when he was down he was down; seemingly impossible to even cheer him up. It was an issue, but maybe that was why Sephiroth treated him with such care, as if he were a delicate jewel. Nevermore than just a single touch of his hand, but that touch was all he needed.

However today was a little different from usual, normally the two would wander around the town and see what havoc they could cause, minor havoc of course, mostly the sort of thing bored teenagers would do. But today Genesis found himself alone, and worst of all, with nothing to do.

"This is ridiculous…" Genesis grumbled, usually when Sephiroth woke up he would come into the brunette's room and then shake him awake, regardless of how little sleep he'd gotten, some could say it was harsh, but it was their routine. "Something's got to be wrong"

The brunette paced back and forth, since his battle with Cloud and Zack, he'd lost his copy of LOVELESS which really made him pissy, so now he was alone and without anything to read. Fantastic.

Sephiroth meanwhile had other ideas, the bookstore was massive, so many works of art in literary form lay here, he loved books with every fibre of his being, however today he wasn't after something for himself, he was in search of a special book. He smiled to himself subtly as he approached the towering bookcase; reaching out a gloved hand he found his prize…

Genesis flicked through the TV channels, as he lay sprawled on the settee, there was nothing that piqued his interest in the slightest, not even Jerry Springer's hectic antics was doing anything for him today. He sat up and looked at the DVD shelf, then he stopped, there was a small very old looking video. Genesis approached it and laughed out loud; he covered his mouth and smiled. He remembered this. Quickly he dusted it off and placed it in the equally dusty VCR, then leapt on the sofa, the brunette smiled as the picture fuzzed into focus.

It was a bright day, birds chirping and a green field, possibly a back garden, oh yes! That was his old garden back when he lived with his parents, that couldn't have been…it was! The video focused on the image of a boy with shoulder length silver hair, the boy looked over his shoulder and jumped at the sight of the camera.

"_What are you doing?" Sephiroth had that tone even as a child._

"_I'm getting a video of your first visit to my house!" Genesis' own childish voice rung from behind the camera._

"_You look ridiculous with that chunky hunk of junk." Sephiroth folded his arms and shook his head._

"_Heh you rhymed"_

"_Very funny"_

"_You know you talk like an adult, you're only 11, be hyper or something!" the camera shook_

"_I don't want to, besides people respect me if I speak proper."_

"_You mean speak properly."_

"_Shut up. You should do too, son of the Governor after all"_

"_I can't be expected to stop having fun just cause I'm high up in society! Besides you got my share of seriousness"_ Genesis laughed, that really was true.

The video fuzzed the brunette opened his mouth in protest, that couldn't be it to the tape, to his luck the picture returned, the camera had been left on the floor, all that could be seen was young Genesis and Sephiroth in his old 'base'.

"_Why did we come in here?"_

"_Privacy, if I'm meant to be so high up then I gotta keep out of sight"_

"_That's not what I meant and you know it, you're just making fun of me again"_

"_You always make fun of me" he pouted._

"_It's different when I do it" The two had obviously not realised that they'd left the camera on._

"_Oh yeah?" _

"_Yeah actually"_

"_Fine." Genesis sat down with a thud on the tree trunk bench; he folded his arms and let out a sulky "hmph"_

"_Why do you always take everything I say so seriously? It only seems that way because you interpret the way I talk that way" Sephiroth sighed._

"_Ask me no questions and I'll tell you no lies" the brunette replied indignantly with a huff._

Genesis then realised how much of a little drama queen he was when he was little and sheepishly scratched the back of his head.

"_You're just being infuriating now." Sephiroth sat down next to the brunette "You sat down pretty hard, doesn't your butt hurt?"_

"_Immensely" the other boy replied scaling the octaves._

"_You're so dramatic." _

"_You're so moody!"_

"_Then we'll agree that we're both very similar yet different" Sephiroth pulled younger Genesis into an unwilling man hug._

"_I take everything you say so seriously because I respect that you're smart…and you're usually right. Your body language doesn't do much for it either" Genesis subtly mumbled._

"_I'm flattered." The silver haired boy smiled and rested his chin on Genesis' head; he let out a long sigh._

"_Will we be friends forever?" Genesis tied to tilt his head upwards as best as he could with the other boy's chin digging into his skull._

"_Forever's a long time…" Sephiroth replied nostalgically, Genesis's neck retracted a bit, not exactly the answer he'd been hoping for._

"_Oh…I guess you're right…the world of work separates people…" The brunette blinked quickly. _

Genesis remembered what he'd been thinking after Sephiroth had said that, he'd wanted to cry…knowing that there was a possibility that he wouldn't be able to see him everyday.

"_I never said that we wouldn't be able to stay together forever"_

Genesis let out a loud girly squeal of delight as he heard those words leave the child's on the video, slightly parted lips.

"What the hell are you watching?" Sephiroth's eyes widened, pupils narrowed as he saw the picture of the two together as children. With a swift movement he dropped the paper bag on the table next to the front door and dived for the VCR, skidding painfully across the carpeted floor he got to the eject button in time. Genesis squeaked in protest and stood up reaching out for the video. Sephiroth also stood up and held it above Genesis' reach like a bully in the school yard with a boy's favourite toy.

"That was getting cute, give it back!!" the brunette flailed

"Exactly, that's why you're not going to watch anymore!" Sephiroth squeezed the video as hard as he could so it'd be too damaged to watch again. The plastic creaked in agony before finally party snapping.

"You git!"

"I'm merely protecting my dignity. Get over it, it was just a tape."

"Ifrit! You really love spoiling things that I like don't you?"

"I am the enemy of the world…Quit whining, it's putting me off giving you something I got you."

"…you got me a present?" Genesis gave the man a look of utter disbelief. "You're shitting me aren't you?"

"I shit you not. Close your eyes."

Genesis trotted after Sephiroth to the table and held his hands out in slight worry of what it could be, eyes wrenched shut; some part of him told him it was a horrible joke, the other was telling him to give the guy some credit. Whatever it was it felt pretty weighty, he tensed his muscles in his arms so he wouldn't drop it.

"This is really heavy…" Genesis said his eyes still closed.

"Open your eyes, then kiss my feet and call me god." Sephiroth said in his joking voice, a rarity.

The brunette slowly eased his eyes open then looked down at the weight in his palms, his eyes widened at the sight of the gleam of the light reflecting off it.

A gold plated, leather bound book, the majestic buckle imposed a sense of VIP's only and it being a first print vintage collector's edition, he wanted to cry. Letting his finger drag down the spine gently to feel the gold enforced ridges, he shot the hand up to his mouth, totally breathless and moved by such a simple gesture.

"LOVELESS…" he said, voice cracking.

"You were bitching and moaning about your other copy going missing…I knew how much you loved it" Sephiroth shrugged, he tried to retain his neutral face, resisting the urge to hug the emotionally melting man.

"I-I don't know what to say…" Genesis lowered his hand from his mouth, biting his lip, he the looked up at the silver haired man still shocked by item in his hands, no not just any item, this special present. "Thank you…"

"You're being such a woman" Sephiroth twitched; he couldn't take it when Genesis looked up at him with those watery eyes, the light pink hue in his cheeks and slightly parted lips. An image that always made Sephiroth want to get a taste of the brunette's mouth.

"I-I'm sorry" he shook his head trying to shake the feeling of wanting to cry in sheer happiness that he'd go to such lengths to find this for him. "I can't say thank you enough…" he covered his mouth again, tears welling up in his eyes.

"Don't cover your mouth" Sephiroth said gently, he lifted the hand away; Genesis looked at the man, a tear streaming from either eye, his mouth open. "It makes it harder to do this"

Sephiroth leant forward and stole a light kiss from the emotional brunette, Genesis' eyes widened as he saw Sephiroth's face right in front of his own, eyes closed, genuine intensity behind his actions. Moaning into the kiss Genesis closed his own eyes and felt the warmth of Sevi's breath on his cheeks. Sephiroth reached out and pulled Genesis closer with one arm, the other idly ran through his hair, playing with odd strands. Genesis exhaled deeply as he pressed himself against the other man.

Carrying on the multiple kisses time seemed to stop around them, Genesis' arms hanging by his side uselessly Sephiroth took the book from him and placed it back on the table, granting him usage of them. Wrapping his arms around Sephiroth's neck Genesis' breath still hitched from his release of emotion.

Eventually pulling away Genesis tried to keep the mood but couldn't stop himself from sniffing back the substance building up in his nostrils.

"What's going on?" a stunned voice from behind the couple echoed in the doorway

The two turned to look; there stood Angeal looking at them slightly wide eyed. Genesis bit his lip, sniffing again. Sephiroth smiled at the confused man.

"I've given Genesis a special present and he's thanking me for it in his own little way."

"Shall I come back later…?" Angeal pointed to the door, turning his body away from the two. The other flatmate didn't mind the idea of two guys together, he just wasn't expecting these two of all people considering Genesis' previous envy of the other.

"If you really want"

"See you then" the door shut swiftly behind the ex SOLDIER leaving Sephiroth and Genesis alone once more.

"He's got a bad habit of interrupting me…"

"What do you mean?" Genesis asked, wiping his eyes.

"In the tape had a little more to it…"

"_**You don't know how happy that makes me Sephiroth" Genesis beamed, leaning back into the other boy's chest.**_

"_**I've wanted to talk to you about something Genesis…" Sephiroth paused; his solemn tone returned.**_

"_**What's wrong?" Genesis looked upwards at Sephiroth.**_

_**Slowly Sephiroth's eyelids began closing as he leant down, gently grabbing the other boy's chin turning his face closer to him again. Genesis' heart felt like it stopped, seeing the other boy closing in on his face, he couldn't understand the sensation he was feeling, his own eyelids slowly closing allowing Sephiroth to lead it where he thought it was about to go.**_

_**Both nano-millimetres from each other's faces, breath deeper and red flushes on their faces was interrupted when a loud call from outside the den reverberated into it.**_

"_**SEPHIROTH! GENESIS! Are you two in here?" Angeal!**_

_**Sephiroth pushed Genesis back, giving them believable distance and launching himself to grab the camera, after closer examination he realised it had been on, not good. He looked over calming himself at the other boy, short layered black hair bounced as Angeal stepped in.**_

"_**Your dad's been looking for you two, dinner's on the table, come on!" Angeal darted out.**_

_**Sephiroth picked up the camera and popped the tape out. Genesis still in a daze looked at the other boy.**_

"_**Sephiroth…do you?" Genesis started**_

"_**Just forget about it, it wouldn't be allowed, so make yourself forget" Sephiroth said, he was shaking.**_

"_**I can't forget about something like that" Genesis' hyper active tone had died, reaching out for him, Sephiroth slapped his hand away**_

"_**If you respect me, then do as I say and forget it! Pretend nothing ever happened."**_

_**The two shuffled into the dining room in silence…**_

"You obviously did as I asked you and did forget" Sephiroth said mournfully "I couldn't no matter how much I wanted to."

"I won't ever forget it now. Nor this one." Genesis reached up and pulled Sephiroth's face down again planting a gentle pressure on the taller man's lips with his own, opening his mouth a little allowing entrance for Sephiroth's tongue. It fought with Genesis' own tongue for a while before the two pulled back.

"I meant to tell you for so long" Sephiroth cupped Genesis' face, wiping a stray wet patch away with his thumb, "I love you"

"I love you too…"

* * *

ok I'm a sap! I love these two together for once i didn't want to write anything smutty O.o (checks temperature) but that's coming later (different stoy though)

Reviews please!!


End file.
